My Sister
by Toadette23
Summary: Luffy barely gave a thought on that faithful day his sister was kidnapped from him until he starts having strange dreams. And then the crew starts seeing a girl who looks exactly like Luffy. Summary sucks but the story is good. You know the drill R&R.
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Luffy, Ussop,Sanji, Zolo, or Nami but I do own Lana. 

AN: Sorry if I stole anyone's ideas.

Chapter 1: The dream

Nami: Ok everyone lights out.  
Zolo: Who died and made you captain?  
She pointed to Luffy who passed out on the floor from a full stomach.  
Nami: Apparently him.  
Sanji: Why do you always got to give someone back talk? The lady said go to bed so go to bed.  
Zolo: Who asked you?  
Ussop: Stop fighting guys. You'll wake Luffy. (yawning) Besides. It's about time we hit the hay. Goodnight.  
He left the kitchen and went to his room.  
Nami: Well some one needs to drag Luffy into his room and it ain't gonna be me.  
She ran to her room.  
Zolo: Well Sanji I guess it's just you and me.  
Sanji: Correction. It's just you cause I'm tired from cooking. See ya!  
He quickly ran out of the kitchen.  
Zolo: You bastard!  
He picked up Luffy and flung him over his shoulder.  
Zolo: Ack! He's surprisingly heavy. Zolo carried him into his room and dropped him on his bed. He headed to his own room. On his way he tripped on something in the dark.  
Zolo: What the hell?  
He lit a candle and saw that Luffy's foot was caught on the table leg.  
Zolo: No wonder it was hard to but him in bed.  
He detached the leg and it lunged back to Luffy's body.  
Luffy: OUCH!  
He rushed to the kitchen.  
Luffy: Who did that!  
Zolo: Me.  
Luffy: That hurt!  
Zolo: That's what you get.  
Luffy grumbled and went back to his room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voice: Hey Luffy!  
5 year-old Luffy spun around to see his twin sister coming towards him.  
Luffy: Hey Lana!  
Lana: Mom told us to go to the field and pick a bunch of cherries for her cherry pie.  
Luffy: Cherry pie! What are we waiting for! Let's go!  
He grabbed his sister's hand and rushed to their cherry field.  
Lana: Ahhh. This sure does bring back memerioes doesn't it Luffy?  
Luffy: Yeah...so let's pick some cherries already!  
Lana handed Luffy a basket and they went to pick the cherries. Since cherries grew on trees they had to stand on each others shoulders to get them.  
Luffy: My baskets full.  
Lana: Mine too. I guess we should go back inside.  
They started walking towards their house when Luffy spotted some grapes.  
Luffy: Oooo! Grapes!  
He rushed off to get some.  
Lana: (thinking) Those are a bit small for grapes. And they grow on vines not bushes. Oh my god! Those aren't grapes! They're blueberries! (end thought) Luffy don't eat them! Those are...  
It was to late. Luffy popped the blueberries in his mouth. The instant he swallowed them he started to choke because his throat closed up. Lana watched in horror as Luffy fainted from lack of oxygen.  
Lana: LUFFY! LUFFY WAKE UP! LUFFY! LUFFY!  
Nami: Luffy! Wake up!  
He woke up with a start andfoundNami next to his bed.  
Luffy: What's wrong?  
Nami: I think you were having a bad dream cause you were tossing in your sleep and crying help.  
Luffy: Oh.  
Nami: What were you dreaming about?  
Luffy: (smiling) Nothing important!  
Nami: Whatever. Get up. It's breakfast.  
Luffy: Oh boy! I'm starved!  
He ran to the dining table.  
Ussop: Well rise and shine sleepyhead.  
Zolo: Yeah. What took you? Usually your up by the time Sanji starts cooking.  
Luffy: I guess I overslept. Hey Sanji what's for breakfast?  
Sanji: Blueberry pancakes!

Flashback

Lana: LUFFY! LUFFY WAKE UP! LUFFY! LUFFY! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T DIE!

End Flashback

Sanji: Are you ok? You seem dazed.  
Luffy: Huh? Oh. I'm allergic to blueberries.  
Zolo: I never knew that...  
Sanji: I wish I knew that. Oh well. A batch of plain pancakes coming up!  
Luffy: That's ok. I'm not that hungry anymore.  
He walked away from the table.  
Nami: Wow. Did hell just freeze over? Twice?  
Sanji: I never thought that Luffy would turn down food in his life.  
Ussop: Me neither.  
Zolo: Something must really be bothering him.  
Nami: (staring at Luffy) I wonder what?


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2: Huh? 

Nami: Come on Luffy we need to set sail!  
Luffy: We are we going?  
Nami: To Tanaki Island! We need new supplies.  
Ussop: Did you say Tanaki? I have a friend who owns a shop there!  
Nami: Perfect!  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
Sanji: Zolo get out of the kitchen!  
Zolo: Why should I?  
Sanji: I have to clean it! Unless you what to help get out!  
Zolo: Why don't you make me?  
Sanji: What are you implying?  
Zolo: That your a wimp and you can't throw me out. And you wear the fruitiest apron.  
Sanji: Ok you just crossed the line!  
He kick Zolo in the stomach. Zolo doubled over with pain.  
Zolo: I'd kick your ass if I wasn't in pain right know!  
Sanji: That goes to show.  
Nami: Guys get up here!  
Sanji: Coming beautiful!  
Zolo: Get a grip. She doesn't like you.  
Sanji: Your just jealous.  
They both went to the deck.  
Zolo: Where are we going to now?  
Luffy: To Tanaki!  
Sanji: What?  
Nami: It's a very small island but it's good for shopping.  
Zolo: We're going shopping?  
Luffy: Yep.  
Ussop: How long til we get there?  
Nami: We get there in 3 minutes.  
Zolo: If we're lucky, maybe we can snag a musician. I get bored.

Flashback

Luffy: Come on! We have an audience, sing!  
Lana stared at the faces before her.  
Luffy: Get out there on stage!  
Lana: I'm only 4 don't rush!  
She reluctantly went on stage and started to sing. Her voice was so pure and beautiful that even the drunks were soothed. After her performance everybody cheered so loud that they cracked a window.  
Luffy: You did it!  
Lana: Thanks Luffy! You helped me so much!  
Voice: Luffy! Luffy? Luffy!  
Luffy: Huh?  
Nami: Are you listening to me?  
Luffy: Yeah sure.  
Zolo: What is up with you? You've been daydreaming for the past 2 days.  
Luffy I don't know. But It's not important. Let's just go in to town.  
They all exited the ship and went into the town. It was fairly small. A little smaller than Cocoa Village, but it was swarming with people.  
Ussop: For a tiny island it sure is busy.  
Sanji: No kidding.  
Luffy: Why are all these people here?  
Nami: No idea. Hopefully it won't interfer with our shopping.  
Zolo: Stop saying that. It sounds so girly.  
Sanji: Shopping shopping shopping!  
Zolo: Stop it!  
Luffy: Cut it out you two. So Ussop where is your friend's shop?  
Ussop: I can't see over all these people.  
Nami: Well this sucks. We'll have to walk our way over.  
Sanji: Through all these people? No way.  
Zolo: What do you propose we do then?  
Sanji: We could wait.  
Luffy: That'll take to long.  
He disappeared into the crowd.  
Nami: Well you saw the captain let's get a move on!  
She walked into the crowd after Luffy.  
Ussop: I'm going in. Are ya'll coming?  
Zolo: Yeah.  
Sanji: Whatever.  
They walked into the crowd also.  
Nami: Over here! Come over here!  
She waved her hand to let everyone know where she was.  
Sanji: Coming gorgeous!  
Zolo: Oh brother.  
Sanji: Jealous.  
Zolo: I don't like her!  
Sanji: You don't have to. Your jealous of the fact that I'm more of a ladies man and then you.  
Zolo: (grabbing his sword) You wanna fight pretty boy?  
Ussop: Please stop it! We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves do we?  
Sanji: Yeah Zolo stop being immature!  
Zolo growled at Sanji and put away his sword. The three of them struggled out of the crowd to where Nami was.  
Nami: What took ya so long?  
Ussop: Argument.  
Nami: Humph. Ya'll are so argumentive.  
Zolo: He started it.  
Sanji: I'll just ignore that. Where's Luffy?  
Nami: That's the problem. I think I lost him to the crowd.  
Ussop: We better find him before he gets into trouble.  
Zolo: Yeah. You know what happens when he's alone.  
Nami walked back into the crowd. On her way out she bumped into someone.  
Nami: Hey!  
Person: I'm so sorry.  
Nami: I guess it's o...gasp!  
She looked at the person she was bumped into. The person was a girl who looked exactly like Luffy. She wore the same shirt he wore with a jean skirt and a sunhat over her face. Her hair was the same color black but it reached her waist.  
Girl: What?  
Nami: Nothing. You look like someone I know.  
Girl: Ok... I gotta go. Sorry for bumping into you.  
She speed off.  
Zolo: What was that all about?  
Nami: That girl. She looks exactly like Luffy...


	3. We didn't know

Chapter 3: We didn't know 

Nami: That was so wierd.  
Ussop: More like scary...  
Sanji: You think everything is scary.  
Ussop: Do not!  
Zolo: Can't we just find Luffy so I can get on with my life?  
Sanji: What life? Oh you mean life as an idiot? No one could ever stop that so don't worry.  
Zolo: Your gonna regret that dearly!  
Nami: Would ya'll shut the hell up?  
Sanji: Sure doll. Just tell slime-head over there to be quiet.  
Zolo clenched his fists but kept them to hisself.  
Nami: Let's find Luffy, get our supplies, and go back to the ship. Then you can kill ya'llselves there.  
Zolo: (mumbling to himself) Oh I can't wait.  
-  
Luffy: I wonder where the crew went. They are supposed to be following me.  
He walked into a shop. The shopkeeper was sweeping the place. She stopped and looked at Luffy.  
Shopkeeper: Well I mighty impressed that ya it made all the way over heyer.  
Luffy: You talk funny.  
Shopkeeper: Lots o' people says such 'n' such bouts me. Buts I don't mine.  
Luffy: Interesting. Shopkeeper: Yous buyin sumpin or noat?  
Luffy: Nope. I'm looking for my crew. Have you seen em?  
Shopkeeper: That is a scewpid question. Yous a pirate?  
Luffy: Yup!  
Shopkeeper: Hmmm. Bys the ways-over, I's be Santanico. Buts a people calls me Sanny.  
Luffy: I'm Luffy. Nice to meet ya!  
Santanico: Nwoce to meet ya too!  
Luffy: What's up with all the people?  
Sanny: Wells this place ish mighty swell fer shoppin. Evry year all the shops put there items on sale. That makes high priced items up fer grabs. It's likes a bargain huners' pardise!  
Luffy: Oh I get it!  
Sanny: Yups. Yous picks a semi-bad semi-good times of the year to shop up this place. I thought I's have a heart-attack after all them peoples came up in this here store. I'm an antwique salesperson.  
Luffy: I can see that. These look nice.  
Sanny: Thanks a bunches! Ya know, yous reminds me of somebodies I know.  
Luffy: Who?  
Sanny: Names Ussop.  
-  
Zolo: We've been searching forever! We could he be?  
Ussop: I see my friends store!  
Nami: Ussop. It's an antique shop. What are we gonna do with that!  
Ussop: Calm down. She sells the stuff we need too. And we can get them at a major bargain! Come on!  
They went inside the store. Sanny and Luffy looked up at the crew.  
Sanny: Ussop! I's haven'ts a seen ya in a month a Sundays!  
Ussop: I see you meet my captain!  
Sanny: Yups! Hes been tellin me loads of stuff bouts yous and yo crew!  
Nami: Sorry to be rude but you have the stupidest accent I've heard in my life.  
Ussop: Nami! Stop being rude!  
Sanny: Ugh! I yous don't like it thens a piss off!  
Nami: Oh shut up.  
Sanny: Yous shu uh!  
Nami: Excuse me?  
Luffy: Quit fighting!  
Sanny: Yeah Numi!  
Nami: It's Nami dumbass.  
Sanny: That's what I said Numi!  
Ussop: Nami please! She has a speak problem! Leave her alone!  
Nami: Sorry.  
Sanny: I'ms soory too.  
Sanji: Can we just get the stuff and go?  
Sanny: Ahh! Ish stuff yous want? Wells wells take whats yous need! Compliment of ta house!  
Ussop: We don't have to pay?  
Sanny: Nopes. Me beat and don't feel likes taking anymore money. I already have ish comin out me ears. I have evrything.  
Zolo: Got a first aid kit? Somebody threw it overboard...  
Luffy: I said sorry!  
Sanny: Osh! Soory. Gots none fer ya. Sold out.  
Sanji: Sold out? How sad.  
Luffy: Well back to the drawing board.  
Sanny: Hold ups! I still gots connections! Follow me!  
She lead the crew out of the store. They followed here to a dark alley way back from her store.  
Nami: Were are we?  
Sanny: Hold on. Toko ti nako tankiko!  
A little boy step out from the shadows of the alley.  
Boy: Tah ze mika tamahi! Kotaniko fotami!  
Ussop: I'm confused.  
Sanji: Me too. What's going on?  
Sanny: Thish boy heyer speaks his own langwish that he taught me. He's a fugitive so I'm a hidin him.  
Luffy: Hey little boy. What did you do?  
Boy: Toka tohar!  
Sanny: Don't be rudes!  
Boy: Fine. My name is Nane. I'm convicted with stealing.  
Luffy: Who's after you?  
Nane: The Navy genuis! Anymore questions smart one?  
Sanji: Ouch.  
Sanny: Ayonika!  
Nane: Dono...  
Nami: What language do you speak anyway?  
Nane: I learnt it. It's called it Tanhaji.  
Zolo: How did you learn it all?  
Nane: I have a very very very good memory. There is this place were children convicted of crimes can stay. We learn the language to stay hidden.  
Nami: Who would hide criminals?  
Nane: We aren't criminals! We were wrongfully blamed for these crimes! Some of us by our own parents so they can get rid of us legally!  
Tears streamed down his face.  
Nane: My mom got rid of me just so she could have more money for alcohol! She put me in danger for her on worth!  
Nami: I'm so sorry! I didn't know!  
Nane: Dano kaso hiko.  
Zolo: What?  
Luffy: He said it's ok.  
Nane: How did you know!  
Ussop: Yeah!  
Luffy: I know that entire language. Hey Nane. Kiloyer goptu nahai suyuto?  
Nane: Koko?  
Luffy: Hynya! Koka.  
Nane: Dono. Ki dashi da.  
Luffy: Dano kaso hiko.  
Sanji: Uhhhh my brains about to crack. Can you fill us in?  
Luffy: My mother always helped out with that place. She sent baked goods to the children. She also hide some in the house.  
I had to help too so it was necessary to learn the language.  
Sanny: Really? Whats were ya'lls code names?  
Luffy: I was Toki and my mother was Niako.  
Nane: I thought you was firmiliar! Remember me! I was a 1 back then! You used to give me a cookie on every visit!  
Luffy: Hmmm... Oh yeah! I remeber you! Lil Nana was what we called you!  
Nane: I hated that.  
Nami: I never would of guessed...  
Zolo: Luffy doing community work? Now I've heard it all.  
Sanji: Yeah Luffy. That would of been the last thing I would of thought about you.  
Nane: That reminds me. Were is Tiaha? You didn't mention her.  
Luffy: Tiaha? Who?  
Nane: Still stupid... Lana genius!  
Luffy: Oh her. Uh... Tohagi mayto tasadika.  
Nane: Sanny. Can you take everybody back to the store? Private conversation.  
Sanny: Alsrighty! Back to the stora!  
Nami: I don't wanna!  
Zolo: Don't make things difficult.  
Nami: Fine...  
Everybody except Luffy and Nane went back to the store.  
Nane: So where is she?  
Luffy: Ummm. She's not here. She's...ummm...gone.


	4. The truth comes out

Chapter 4: The truth comes out...yeah right... 

Luffy leaned on the rail of his ship and stared out at the sea. Nami snuck up behind him.  
Nami: Boo!  
Luffy: Leave me alone...  
Nami: What's wrong?  
Luffy: Nothing.  
Nami: Don't give me none of that! I know somethings wrong!  
Luffy: Nothing is wrong with me! What would make you think that?  
nami: Let's see you don't eat, you daydream every damn day, you seem depressed, and you barely smile.  
Luffy: I smile!  
Nami: I mean real smiling. Your so sober lately. You haven't done one stupid thing since you dropped the first-aid kit over-  
board.  
Luffy: What's your point?  
Nami: You aren't the Luffy we know anymore. Something happened to you and I'm gonna find out.  
She started to leave.  
Luffy: Wait.  
Nami: Yes?  
Luffy: There is something wrong. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else.  
Nami: Sure. Spill it.  
Luffy: First things first. You may not know or believe it, but I have a...  
Sanji came popping up out of nowhere.  
Sanji: Dinnertime!  
Nami: Son of a bitch!  
Luffy: Oh boy I'm starved!  
He rushed to the kitcken. Nami smacked Sanji.  
Sanji: Hey what was that for?  
Nami: You had to ruin it! I had him in my grasp and then you had to come!  
Sanji: What? Your not having an affair are you?  
Nami: What! No way sicko!  
Sanji: Oh! About to say...  
Nami: I was just about to figure out what was wrong with Luffy. I'm worried about him.  
Sanji: Oh. Sorry.  
Nami: Whatever. At least he's eatting.  
Sanji: Speaking of which, I think we should do the same. Dinner's getting cold.  
Nami: Ok. But I'm still not sitting next to you.  
Sanji: Damn...  
They went to the table. Of course Luffy was gorging himself.  
Zolo: Slow down!  
Luffy: Cant stop! Too hungry!  
Ussop: At least he's eatting. I think there is medicine for stomach aches in the first-aid kit.  
Zolo: That's good news...  
Sanji: Must you be sarcastic all the time?  
Nami: Oh no not now!  
Zolo: I don't feel like arguing fight now.  
Sanji: I understand that your scared!  
Zolo: I AM NOT SCARED!  
Sanji: YEAH YOU ARE!  
Luffy: SANHGI HAMOKI ANOYIKI FASWERA TANASHI TANHIKO!  
Zolo + Sanji: What?  
Luffy: Your getting on my last nerves with all this arguing! Shut the hell up! (walking away) God!  
Nami: Thanks alot you bastards!  
Zolo: He started it.  
Nami: Well I'm ending it! Sanji go to your room!Oh my God I'm sounding like a mom!  
Sanji: If I goto my room will you come with me gorgeous?  
Nami: Sick bastard!  
Ussop: What is wrong with you?  
Zolo: Ithink I'm gonnahurl...  
Sanji: What?  
Nami: Just go.  
He left.  
Zolo: Sometimes I swear that guy is perved.  
Ussop: He's a sad guy but he's just looking for love.  
Nami: Oh he's looking for love alright. In all the wrong places.  
Zolo: I don't like him at all.  
Ussop: I think that's pretty obvious.  
Nami: Why do ya'll always start with each other? It's annoying let alone embarassing.  
Zolo: He starts it! Go talk to him.  
Ussop: Oh no. Don't try to hide Zolo. I see you starting it too ya know.  
Zolo: Who asked you?  
Nami: All I know is your driving everyone crazy. Even Luffy's fed up!  
Ussop: Speaking of which, I'm glad Luffy ate something.  
Zolo: What is up with him anyway?  
Nami: I was just about to find that out but Sanji had to burst in.  
Zolo: Well as long as it's not suicidal I'm good.  
Nami: I'm still worried. What if it is suicidal? If he dies your all fired!  
Zolo: Hello! I'm the first mate! I should be taking over if he dies!  
Ussop: Can we talk about something else? He's not gonna die! Calm down.  
Nami: We should calm down but it's hard. Here is this once happy-go-lucky kid that use to tell jokes, act stupid,  
be funny, and smile everyday. Now he's being torn apart from the inside. It kills me to see that.  
Zolo: This is a day of firsts ain't it?  
Ussop: I agree.  
Zolo: I wonder if it has anything todo with that scar on his cheek.  
Ussop: Probably.  
Nami: It's a start. G'night everyone.  
Zolo + Ussop: Goodnight.

Author's note: Yep! Everybody hates Sanji! Sorry the chapter is so short. And that there is hardly any action. Let me explain that lack in this offensive and disturbing yet funny poem I made just for the occasion:

Dialouge is my best subject,  
action is out of luck.  
If you don't like it,  
stop read this fanfic cause I don't give a f...!

Read and Review! Flames will be used to keep Nami's hair red.


	5. The real truth comes out

Chapter 5: The real truth comes out 

Luffy: Where are we headed?  
Zolo: How am I supposed to know?  
Luffy: Could you get any less grouchy?  
Zolo: It depends. Is Sanji dead yet?  
Luffy: No.  
Zolo: There's your answer.  
Luffy: Ok...  
He left Zolo to go look for Nami. On the way to the deck he bumped into her.  
Nami: Hey Luffy! What's up?  
Luffy: Nothing. We're are we going?  
Nami: Not sure. Wherever we land is were we go.  
Luffy: Ok. Sorry for storming off last night. Those two are starting to get on my nerves. A guy can only be content for so long.  
Nami: I understand. That reminds me. About last night...  
Sanji: LAND HO!  
Luffy: (rushing off) Oh boy!  
Nami: Shit! Dammit to hell!  
Luffy: Where?  
Sanji: Over there.  
He peered over to the island. It wasn't that impressive but it was an island.  
Luffy: Sweet!  
Ussop: Well that didn't take long.  
Zolo: I guess the distance between the island aren't big.  
Sanji: Mmhhmm.  
Luffy: How long?  
Nami: About 2 hours at this rate. Do we really have to stop at every island?  
Luffy: Yup!  
Nami: Ugh.  
Ussop: I think it's good.  
Nami: Shaddap!  
Ussop: Why are you so grumpy?  
Nami: I'll tell you later. I have to go take care of something. Hey Sanji!  
Sanji: Yes beautiful?  
Nami: Follow me.  
Sanji: Sure!  
He followed her. 10 minutes later he was beaten up so badly that he could barely walk.  
Sanji: Ouch...  
Zolo: What happened to you?  
Sanji: If I talk more I'll pass out.  
Zolo: There is something I wanted to do to you since square one.  
He kicked Sanji in the stomach. Sanji cried out in pain then passed out.  
Zolo: That's what you get pretty boy.  
Nami came back on the deck.  
Nami: Took care of that.  
Zolo: Me too.  
Ussop: Remind me to stay on ya'lls good sides.  
Luffy: Are we there yet? What happened to him?  
Nami: Uh...he got knocked out.  
Zolo: What she said.  
Luffy: Yeah. Are we there yet?  
Nami: No.  
Luffy: How long?  
Nami: 1 hour and 50 mins.  
Luffy: Shoot.  
Zolo: It doesn't matter does it?  
Luffy: No not really.  
Zolo: Yeah... I'm sleepy. Gonna take a nap.  
He left.  
Nami: Luffy. I think we were supposed to talk.  
Luffy: About what?  
Nami: About what's wrong.  
Luffy: (with his head down) I don't know what your talking about.  
Nami: Look at me!  
Luffy: No.  
Nami: Come on!  
Luffy: (sobbing) No.  
Nami: Are you crying?  
He didn't answer.  
Nami: Luffy?  
He cried on Nami's shoulder. She was surprised but didn't say anything.  
Luffy: I miss her Nami. So much. I tried to hide it and deny it, but I can run away from the fact that that...  
Nami: That what?  
Luffy: That my sister is gone and I may never see her again!  
Nami gasped and took a few steps back. She was so flabbergasted that she could even blink.  
Luffy: Are you ok?  
Nami: Uh... yeah. You have a sister?  
Luffy: Twin actually.

Flashback:

Nami: Hey!  
Person: I'm so sorry.  
Nami: I guess it's o...gasp!  
Girl: What?  
Nami: Nothing. You look like someone I know.  
Girl: Ok... I gotta go. Sorry for bumping into you.

End Flashback

Nami: No wonder!  
Luffy: What?  
Nami: I saw some girl who looks exactly like you!


	6. Funny memory

Chapter 6: Funny memory 

Luffy: Are you serious?  
Nami: Yes.  
Luffy: We have to go back then!  
Nami: I don't think that's possible right now.  
Luffy: Why!  
Nami:The wind kepts blowing north. The island is west.  
Luffy: What?  
Nami: Sorry.  
Luffy: Well catch her later. Are you sure she looked exactly like me?  
Nami: Positive. If it wasn't for the hair and skirt, I would of mistaken her for you.  
Luffy: You don't know how many times that happened...

Flashback:

Luffy: I just had a crazy idea.  
Lana: Lay it on me.  
Luffy: I need your clothes.  
Lana: Are you becoming a cross dresser?  
Luffy: What? No! I wanna see if people will mistake you for me and vice versa.  
Lana: That's dumb. But let's do it!  
They changed into each others clothes.  
Luffy: Wow. Skirts are really comfortable!  
Lana: I hope this is your last time. Oh shift!  
Luffy: What?  
Lana: My hair! What am I gonna do?  
Luffy: I know! Stuff your hair into this cap.  
Lana did as she was told.  
Lana: What do ya think?  
Luffy: You look too much like me. It's perfect! Wait. Aww man! What about my hair?  
Lana: I got a wig you can use.  
Luffy: Well... Ok where is it?  
She handed him the wig and he put it on.  
Lana: You look scary.  
Luffy: What do you mean?  
Lana: I mean that I would mistake myself for you!  
Luffy: Great! What about our voices?  
Lana: (in Luffy's voice) What about our voices?  
Luffy: Ack! How did you do that?  
Lana: I don't know. Try it!  
Luffy: (in Lana's voice) Is this good? Oh my God!  
Lana: Sweet!  
Luffy: (still in Lana's voice) If my friends find out I'll be a laughing stock!  
Lana: Shut up and let's go.  
Luffy: Let's go to dad's bar!  
Lana: Good idea!  
They went to there father's bar.  
Luffy: Hi daddy!  
Dad: Lana! Hi.  
Lana: Hey!  
Dad: Hey Luffy! What are ya'll doing here?  
Lana: Just wanted to say hi.  
Dad: Well when you go I want you to tell your mother I said hi ok?  
Luffy and Lana: Yes sir! Bye!  
They ran outside giggling.  
Luffy: I can't believe he feel for it!  
Lana: Me neither!  
Lana's friend Jason came down the street.  
Jason: Hey Lana!  
Lana: Hey!  
Jason: I said Lana geek!  
Luffy: Be nice.  
Jason: Sorry.  
Lana: Do you notice anything different about us?  
Jason: Not especially. I gotta go. Bye!  
He left.  
The two twins went to everyone they knew and tricked them.  
Luffy: These people are so dumb!  
Lana: I know! Who shall we trick next?  
Dad: No one you little troublemakers! They whirled around to see their dad behind them with his arms crossed.  
Luffy and Lana: Dad! What are you doing here?  
Dad: Taking out the trash. I see you were tricking people again.  
Lana: It was his idea!  
Luffy: Don't blame this whole wrap on me!  
Lana: He dragged me into it! I said no but...  
Dad: Don't worry. Your not in trouble. Yet.  
Luffy: What do you mean?  
Dad: I mean your not in trouble with me, but your mom... I don't know.  
Luffy and Lana: No! Please! Anything but that!  
Dad: Just kidding! I can take a joke.  
Lana: Thanks dad!  
Luffy: No word of this right?  
Dad: You can count on me Lana!  
They laughed and went home.

End Flashback

Nami was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor.  
Luffy: I know. It was hilarious back then.  
Nami: I can't believe you wore a skirt! And a wig!  
Luffy: Yup.  
Nami: Do it!  
Luffy: Do what?  
Nami: Her voice!  
Luffy: It's been years.  
Nami: Try it!  
Luffy: Ok. (in Lana's 6 year-old voice) Hi Nami!  
Nami: Cool.  
Luffy: I wish I knew her current voice.  
Nami: Hey look out there!  
She pointed to the island.  
Luffy: Ok. We'll stay here until the wind current changes.  
Sanji slowly came to.  
Sanji: Ugh my head... What happened?  
Nami: You were unconscience.  
Sanji: How did I get knocked out?  
Nami: Uh...you fell.  
Sanji: That doesn't make any sense.  
Nami: Uh...you fell from the mast.  
Sanji: Shouldn't that of killed me?  
Nami: Uh..uh...stop with all the questions!  
Sanji: Whatever. If the fall didn't kill me, my headache will. Are we there yet?  
Luffy: Basically. Where is Ussop?  
Nami: Probably taking a nap.  
Luffy: Oh. Well I can't wait til the wind stops blowing so we can turn back!  
Sanji: For what?  
Nami: None ya.


	7. Our story part 1

Chapter 7.1: Our story part 1 

Lana walked on the deck of her ship staring into the daylight. She had a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.  
She started to write something but tore it out and crumbled it up.  
Lana: Damn it! Why can't I write a damn decent song!  
She threw the paperball overboard. A boy about Lana's age with blond hair and a blue shirt and pants came running towards her.  
Boy: Lana!  
Lana: What Jose...  
Jose: The captain want's you!  
Lana: For what?  
Jose: I have nada clue.  
Lana: Where is he?  
Jose: On the other side of the deck.  
Lana: (sighing) Such a long walk.  
She started to goto her captain. 15 minutes later she found him leaning on a rail.  
Captain: You made it finally.  
Lana: Yes. What's up?  
He turned around but didn't say anything. A small chill went down Lana's back.  
Captain: I need you to do me a favor.  
Lana: What favor?  
Captain: I need you to goto Tanny Island and pick something up for me.  
A huge chill ran down Lana's spine. Everytime he said 'pick something up for me' that meant kill someone.  
Lana: But why me? Don't you have Dawn? Or Dogen?  
Captain: Yes but your my top assassain and this man is tough.  
She gulped. The captain snickered slightly at her obvious discomfort.  
Captain: Don't worry about it.  
Lana: Who is he?  
Captain: His name is Tayayo.  
Lana: I hate killing people! Why do I have to do it Captain Tokin?  
Tokin stared at Lana and then started to circle her. Lana grew very nervous and so many chills ran up and down her spine that it felt like her back was frozen.  
Tokin: You remember our little deal?  
Lana: Yes.  
Tokin: And in that deal I was supposed to treat you well and train you right?  
Lana: Yes.  
Tokin: Yes. Training you to be an assassain. And as an assassain you must kill your given target right?  
Lana: Yes.  
Tokin: And you know what happens when you don't keep your end of the deal right?  
Lana looked down. Tokin unseathed his sword and held it against her check. She panicked even more.  
Tokin: If you don't keep your end of the deal...you'll end up like your poor dead brother.  
She backed away and stared at his face with fear in her eyes. Tokin laughed and walked away. When he was gone she started to cry.  
Lana: (sobbing) Oh Luffy! Why am I in this hellhole?  
Jose came over to her.  
Lana: Leave me alone!  
Jose: What is wrong?  
Lana: Your damn father!  
Jose: Another job huh?  
Lana: Yes.  
He touched her hand but she quickly pulled it back.  
Lana: Go away.  
Jose: Why do you treat me so? I try to be a friend to you and you treat me like dirt.  
Lana looked at him. He had saddness in his eyes but didn't want to show it.  
Lana: Because you are the son of the devil.  
Jose: But I am not like him! Can't you tell?  
Lana: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
Jose: Your hurting my feelings.  
Lana: (sarcastically) Aww. Your breaking my heart.  
She immediately wished she didn't say that. Jose was deeply hurt by the remark.  
Lana: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to push you away. I'm just upset. That rat left my brother for dead.  
Jose: It's ok. I wish he wasn't my father. He's an evil man. What woman would like him enough to have me?  
Lana chuckled.  
Jose: Is that a smile I see? Out of all these years of being with me, I finally make you smile?  
Lana: No!  
Jose: Oh yes! I have made a breakthrough!  
Lana: Shut up and go away!  
Jose: You'll except my feelings for you one of these days! I can feel it!  
Lana: Yeah when hell freezes over. Twice.  
Jose: (leaving) Mark my words Lana! One day you'll love me back! Remember the more you turn me down, the more attracted I am to you!  
She snickered.  
Lana: What a boob. He tried over and over again to win my affection. When will he ever learn? Such an idiot. He'll never give up.  
Jose: I heard that!  
Lana: So what! Your a boob you love-sick puppy! Wait. Love-sick puppy... that will make a perfect song!  
She got out her notepad and started to write down the lyrics.  
Lana: I'll thank him later.  
-  
Ussop: What are we waiting for?  
Luffy: Did the wind change yet?  
Nami irritably stuck her hand over the rail of the pier.  
Nami: No. Stop asking me! It'll probably be all night.  
Luffy: But what if we don't have that long?  
Zolo: May I ask what's going on?  
Nami: Mind your beeswax.  
Zolo stuck his tounge at her.  
Luffy: Should I tell them?  
Sanji: Tell us what?  
Luffy: Ok. Listen up. You may not of known, but I have a twin sister.  
Ussop, Sanji, Zolo: You what?  
Nami: It's true.  
Ussop: Are we waiting for her here?  
Luffy: No. Nami said she saw her back at the other island.  
Sanji: Your saying that she looks almost exactly like you?  
Luffy: Basiclly.  
Zolo: That would be scary.  
Sanji: Is she cute?  
Zolo: Apply a girl that would look like him.  
Sanji: Oh. So is she cute?  
Luffy: I'm about to find out.  
Ussop: How did ya'll get seperated?  
Nami: I'd like to know too.  
Luffy: It's a rather painful experience that I would not like to share.  
Everyone: Please?  
Luffy: No.  
Everyone: Please!  
Luffy: I said NO!  
Sanji: Well damn.  
Luffy: Sorry. I'll tell you. It happened when we were about 6...

Flashback:

Mother: Ah! You've gotten much better since last week!  
Lana: Thanks mama! I've been trainig with the best!  
Mother: Alright, once more and then were through ok?  
Lana: Ok!  
Her mother took a ball from a basket and threw it rapidly at the blindfolded girl. Lana took her whip and quickly sliced the ball in half.  
Mother: Perfect halves!  
Lana: Yes! I can't wait to tell daddy and Luffy!  
She took off her blindfold and raced outside.  
Lana: Luffy! Guess what?  
Luffy: You gonna give me the money you owe me?  
Lana: Huh? Anyway I split the ball in perfect halves while blindfolded this time!  
Luffy: Well you have been practicing the art of a whip since you've been 2.  
Lana: Yup. I'm finally almost as good as Mama!  
Luffy: Congrats. Dad'll be sooooo proud.  
Lana: I wish he didn't have to work.  
Luffy: That reminds me. Are you singing tonight? We could really use the money!  
Lana: We're 6.  
Luffy: So? I've got needs.  
Lana: Ok. For you I'll sing. Only if you erase my debts.  
Luffy: It's a deal!  
Mother: Lana! Luffy!  
Luffy and Lana: Yes mama?  
Mother: I need you to go to the center and drop off this package.  
Luffy: Ok! Tia doshi Tiaha?  
Lana: Doshi Toki!  
Luffy: Let's go then!  
They started to walk down to the center.  
Luffy: So. Who are you gonna visit?  
Lana: Lil Nana! He's so cute!  
Luffy: I agree. Oh no!  
Lana: What?  
Luffy: I forgot the cookie!  
Lana: I bet there is some in the package.  
Luffy: Wanna stop by the pier?  
Lana: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

End Flashback.


	8. Our story part 2

Chapter 7.2: Our story part 2 

Luffy paused.  
Sanji: And?  
Nami: Don't push it.  
Luffy: I'm just angry. I have this constant reminder on my face.  
Nami: What are you talking about.  
He showed his scar.  
Zolo: I knew it!  
Sanji: Finally you get something right.  
Nami: Do not start or else I'll beat you up again!  
Sanji: I knew I didn't fall!  
Luffy: Guys! Do you wanna hear the story or not?  
Ussop: Please go on.  
Luffy: As I was saying we stopped at the pier and...

Flashback:

Lana: This pier was always so beautiful.  
Luffy: You know, I want to share something secert with you.  
Lana: What?  
Luffy: Don't laugh, but I wanna be the pirate king!  
Lana: Sweet! That would be so cool! I wanna be a famous singer!  
Luffy: That wouldn't take much. Your already a great singer.  
Lana: Thanks. Well this is a pretty special moment.  
Luffy: Ewww!  
Lana: Shut up! Hey what's that?  
She pointed at a dot in the water that seemed to be getting bigger by he second.  
Luffy: I can't tell.  
Lana: Well it's getting bigger!  
Luffy: I think it's...a pirate ship!  
Lana: Oh ok.  
Luffy and Lana: A pirate ship?  
The ship was now dangerously close to the pier.  
Luffy: Oh no! We gotta tell somebody!  
Lana: I'm on it! She started to run frantically through the streets.  
Lana: PIRATES! THEY'RE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!  
Luffy: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID! Wait...  
People came out of there houses.  
Woman: What's with all the noise?  
Lana: Pirates! Look out at the pier!  
They looked. The ship was now docked.  
Man: Run for your lives!  
Everyone started to scream and run.  
Lana: I'm going back.  
Luffy: Are you nuts!  
Lana: Yes! Now let's go.  
They hid inside a cafe near the ship. A man and a little boy followed by his entire crew came out of the ship.  
Crewmember: What do we do now cap'n Tokin?  
Tokin: Take all the valuables you can find then destory this place.  
Crewmember: Burn it down?  
Tokin: Down to the ground! Go!  
The crew went forth breaking into shops and homes and then setting it on fire.  
Luffy: This is awful! Lana?  
She was crying.  
Lana: I'm scared! What about mama? Or father?  
Luffy: We gotta find them!  
They rushed to their father's bar. It was already up in flames.  
Lana: No! Daddy! No!  
Luffy: Come on! He might be at home!  
They rushed to their house. Forunately it was ok.  
Lana: Mama? Dad?  
Luffy: Mama! Dad! Where are you?  
They heard a crash and a scream.  
Luffy and Lana: Mama!  
They rushed to the room were they heard the scream and found their mom fending off pirates with her whip.  
Mother: Kids! Get out of here! Your dad is gone!  
Lana: No! Mother: Yes! Here take this!  
She tossed her whip at Lana.  
Mother: Now go! I love you! Both of you!  
Luffy: But...  
Lana: Let's go!  
They rushed outside just to see there house catch on fire.  
Luffy and Lana: Mommy!  
Lana started to cry.  
Lana: They're dead! Both of them! It's not fair.  
Luffy: I can't believe this! I hate this!  
Lana: Luffy. If we get out of this alive...promise that we will always be together.  
Luffy: I promise.  
Lana: (taking out her whip) Ok! We have to fight our way out!  
Luffy: Why?  
Lana: Here comes the captain and some of his crew.  
As she said, the captain came up the block with at least 10 men and a boy their age.  
Luffy: Well, this is the end.  
Lana: Who are ya'll?  
Tokin: Why are you little children here? Aren't you a little young to be confronting me?  
Luffy: Shut up! She asked a question!  
Jose: Don't talk to my dad like that!  
Luffy and Lana: F off!  
Jose: Ok.  
Tokin: Ya'll think ya'll are so tough right? Dogen. Get them.  
A man came rushing towards them with a knife.  
Lana: Luffy! Get over there!  
He obeyed. She swung her whip and disarmed Dogen.  
Dogen: How did you do that?  
Lana: (coldly) Years of practice.  
She flicked the whip arcoss Dogen's pants and tore them off. Luffy snickered.  
Tokin: That was very riveting. Jose. Care to show her what a real fighter is?  
Jose: But dad...  
Tokin: I said go!  
He went forth with his sword. Lana was a little shaken but refused to back down. Jose came at her with immense speed but she was much quicker. They fought for a while but Lana had no time for games. She wrapped her whip around his body bonding him so tightly that he couldn't escape.  
Jose: (whispering) Your good.  
Lana: Thank you.  
Tokin: Ah! You are a great fighter by my eyes. You would make a great assassain.  
Lana: What's it to you?  
He picked her up. She started to kick and scream.  
Luffy: Leave my sister alone!  
Tokin: You are such an annoyance.  
In the minute that seemed to take forever Tokin raised his sword and brought it down on Luffy's cheek. The gash was so deep that it should of killed him. Lana screamed his name over and over as the pirates took her away.

End Flashback

Nami: Wow. That's very sad.  
Zolo: I agree.  
Sanji: Are you crying?  
Zolo: No!  
Luffy: Well that's my story. I wish I was dead. I broke my promise in 3min...  
Nami: Don't feel to bad. We'll find her.


	9. Hate it or love it

Author note: To ChimbiMIshaSan, Do you have split personalities? To all, stop pointing out the obvious! And yes I know that luffy gave himself the scar. Thanks for the reviews! 

Chapter 8: Hate it or love it

Luffy: I'm soooo bored.  
Nami: Me too.  
-  
Lana: I'm soooo bored.  
Jose: Me too.  
Lana: Here we are on an island and we can't leave til the job is done. Oh teh sadness.  
Jose: Yeah. Well time to do our job.  
She was about to say no but something made her say yes.  
Lana: Ok. Let's get this over with.  
-  
Luffy: I'm hungry.  
Nami: Aren't you always.  
Sanji: There's a restaurant right there.  
Luffy: Yes! Let's go!  
-  
Lana and Jose enter the restaurant of the person they were supposed to kill. Lana reached for her gun.  
Lana: Mr. Tayoyo?  
Tayoyo: Yes?  
Jose: We speak for Captain Tokin. Your debts are unpaid.  
Tayoyo: Wait! I'll pay them! Just give me some time!  
Lana: I'm sorry Mr. Tayoyo. But you failed to pay. Now your gonna pay.  
She pointed her gun at him. Tayoyo started to laugh.  
Tayoyo: You didn't think that I was going down without a fight did ya?  
Lana: No. But for a split second, ya I did.  
She took out her whip. Jose took out his sword.  
Tayoyo: I'm not gonna fight no lass.  
Lana: I'm no lass.  
She lashed her whip at him. He quickly took out his sword. The whip wrapped around it. Jose charged at him with his sword. Tayoyo took out his second sword and blocked Jose's attack.  
Lana: This is gonna be difficult.  
All three of them engaged in combat. Luffy and his crew walked in the restarant. Lana looked up and saw him.  
Luffy: Lana?  
Lana: Luffy?  
Tayoyo slashed her on the arm. She screamed.  
Luffy: What the hell!  
Tayoyo: Sorry but she had it coming.  
He ran away. Luffy rushed to his fallen sister. Jose ran after the other guy.  
Luffy: Is it really you? Are you really Lana?  
Lana: (weakly) No. I'm Rick Jones. Of course it's me. I missed you.  
Luffy: I missed you too. Are you hurt?  
Lana: No. I'm just lying in a pool of my own blood screaming in agony, of course I'm hurt!  
Nami: No duh Luffy. Anyway that's the girl that I saw back on the other island. Nice to see ya again.  
Sanji: She's gorgeous! Hey pretty!  
Lana: Hi?  
Zolo: Don't mind him. He's a womanizing idiot.  
Lana: Yeah ok, can I get some help? I'm starting to black out here!  
Luffy: Oh yeah! Nami. Can you get the first aid kit?  
Nmai: Sure thing.  
She went back to the ship to get the kit. In about 12 minutes Lana's wound was wrapped.  
Lana: Thanks.  
Jose came back to the restaurant.  
Lana: What happened?  
Jose: Two words. We're screwed.  
Luffy: I remember you!  
Jose: Luffy? Aren't you supposed to be dead?  
Luffy: Does it look like I'm dead?  
Jose: Well sorry! Anyway. We're about to be dead if we don't finish our job!  
Zolo: What are you talking about?  
Lana: Um. I'm an assassain for Captain Tokin. Jose here is my partner.  
Luffy: You mean you go around killing people on demand am I right?  
Lana: (ashamed) Yes. I'm sorry. I never choose this. But I had no choose.  
Luffy: But what your doing is wrong.  
Lana: Don't you think I know that? I can never forgive myself! But it's either there lives or mine!  
Luffy: Death Penalty?  
Lana: Yup. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that your here. I've been dreaming of this day!  
Luffy: Me too.  
She hugged him. Hard. So hard that she partically almost squeezed the life out of him.  
Luffy: Stop it! Your choking me!  
Lana: (letting go) Sorry. Your skins gotten softer since I last saw you? Why is that?  
Luffy: Cause I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!  
Lana: For real? One of the Devil's Fruit? Cool!  
Luffy: Let me introduce you to my crew. That's Zolo my first mate.  
Zolo: Nice to meet you.  
Lana: You too.  
Luffy: And you've already meet Nami. My navigator.  
Nami: Hey.  
Luffy: This is Ussop. My marksman.  
Ussop: Hey.  
Lana: Hi.  
Luffy: And that's Sanji my cook.  
Sanji kissed her hand.  
Sanji: Hello beautiful.  
Nami: Give it a rest.  
Lana: You actually got a crew. Good for you. Everyone this is Jose. Jose this is everyone.  
Everyone: Hi.  
Jose: Hi. Lana. We have to catch him or else we'll end up on death row.  
Lana: Oh yeah. I can't do it. Not while my brother his here.  
Jose: But.  
Lana: No buts. Well just tell your dad that he ran away.  
Jose: Lana. I love you and I respect your judgement. But your insane!  
Nami: Is he your boyfriend?  
Lana: Hell no!  
Luffy: Why would you she like someone who tried to kill her.  
Jose: I was holding back! I let her beat me because I didn't want to kill her.  
Zolo: Sure.  
Jose: What do you know? I'm a great swordsman!  
Zolo: Then how about a duel?  
Lana: No duels! I have to think!  
Luffy: How about you come with me?  
Lana: Are you nuts? If he finds us he'll kill me, you and have his crew skin your crew alive!  
Sanji: Obviously you underestimate us.  
Lana: I don't mean to but I'm just giving you the facts.  
Jose: He'll kill me too ya know.  
Lana: Exactly. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death.  
Luffy: He won't find you.  
Lana: I'm sorry. But I can't risk that.  
Luffy: Then what are you gonna do?  
Ussop: How about quit?  
Jose: That's the last thing we want to say to my dad.  
Zolo: This guy's your father?  
Jose: Sad but true.  
Nami: I have a suggestion. Let's just do what we always do. Find him and kick his ass. That's what we always do.  
Lana: I appreciate it honestly, but this man is the baddest of the bad according to my standards.  
Sanji: Well according to our standards we fought and btaken down the baddest of the bad.  
Luffy: It's true. We've taken down Buggy, Curo, Arlong, the list goes on.  
Lana: Ya'll took down Arlong? No way!  
Zolo: It's true.  
Luffy: My crew helps each other out. It's time to help you out too.  
Lana: I don't know.  
Jose: You'll really take us?  
Sanji: Sure. We've got biscuits.  
Jose: I'm in!  
Lana: Jose!  
Jose: What?  
Lana: Ok. How about this. We'll come with ya'll under one condition.  
Luffy: What?  
Lana: Promise that you won't go after Tokin unless he comes after us.  
Luffy: It's a deal!  
Zolo: We've got yet another crew member. Big whup.  
Luffy: Did I mention that she can sing?  
Zolo: Welcome to the Going Merry!  
Lana: Thank you. Sanji: Oh boy!  
Lana: You stay away from me.  
Jose: Yeah she's mine. So back up.  
Lana: You stay away from me too.  
Jose: Damn...

Author's Note: If I've miss spelled anything you should know what I'm talking about. If not, oh well not my problem. And if the chapter's a bit soggy, forgive me.


	10. For love is true and the world is grey

Chapter 9: For love is true and the world is grey 

Jose: Please?  
Nami: No.  
Jose: Pretty please?  
Nami: For the millionth time, NO!  
Jose: But why?  
Nami: Because it's against my morals.  
Jose: Screw your morals! I'm begging, no, emploring you!  
Nami: Alright already! Geez have some dignity.  
Jose: Thank you! I could never pay you enough!  
Nami: Speaking of pay.  
Jose: Yes of course. What would you like?  
Nami: That ring looks nice.  
Jose: Are you crazy! This pure gold emerald encrusted ring is my most prized possession! It's the most valuable thing that I treasure!  
Nami: Ok. Your loss.  
She started to walk away. He stopped her.  
Jose: Wait. I'm willing to give anything for her. You can have the ring.  
He tossed it to her.  
Nami: Thanks. You know your making a deal with the devil right? You might not get the results you want. Hell, your plan might even blow up in your face.  
Jose: I know. But I'm willing to risk that.  
Nami: You love her that much don't you?  
Jose: Love? That's an understatement!  
Nami: Oh. So you want me to find out if she likes you from time to time?  
Jose: Basically.  
Nami: Can do!  
-  
Luffy: Are you sure you can't see?  
Lana bumped into a wall.  
Luffy: I take that as a yes.  
Lana: What do you want to show me?  
He got a dusty box from his dresser.  
Luffy: Ok. Open your eyes!  
She opened them.  
Luffy: Happy past birthdays!  
She looked at the box with utmost dismay. It was a dusty, old, and dingy brown box that appeared empty.  
Lana: (unenthused) Gee... Thanks Luffy.  
Luffy: Open it!  
She opened it. To her surprise their was a golden surnchie with a bunch of multi-colored gems on it.  
Lana: It's beautiful! How did you make this?  
Luffy: I had help. You like it?  
Lana: I love it! Thank you so much! Sorry I have nothing for you.  
Luffy: It's ok! The best gift I have is knowing your ok!  
Lana: That's so sweet! And a bit too over qualified even for you.  
Luffy: What?  
Lana: So what have you been doing these past years?  
Luffy: I been sailing with Cap'n Shanks!  
Lana: You mean the red-haired pirate! No way! I don't believe it!  
Luffy: Believe it!  
Lana: That's so cool!  
Luffy: He even gave me his hat!  
Lana: You lie!  
Luffy: Naw aww!  
Lana: Prove it!  
Luffy: Check!  
She examined his right.  
Lana: You're not lying... WOW!  
Luffy: Yep. We were close. And speaking of close, what is up with you and Jose?  
Lana: That idiot? He's madly in love with me and won't leave me alone!  
Luffy: Do you like him?  
Lana: (deeply blushing) We are not having this conversation!  
Luffy: Come on I'm your brother! It's just a simple yes or no question.  
Lana: It's a bit more complicated than that. No offense but I rather discuss such matters with a woman.  
Luffy: Ok! I'll tell Nami!  
He rushed off. When he came back, Nami was with her.  
Nami: What is this all about?  
Luffy: She needs a girlfriend. So I'll leave, ciao!  
He left.  
Lana: Uh...hi?  
Nami: I didn't process that. But it's good to have another woman onboard.  
Lana: Same here. How is Luffy? As a captain I mean.  
Nami: He's good. Not the brightest bulb in the box but he's good.  
Lana: He dumb ain't he?  
Nami: Got that right... So about Jose.  
Lana: What about him?  
Nami: Ya like him?


	11. Random girl talk

Chapter 10: Random girl talk 

Author's note: For the guys. Read at your own risk! Girl talk is extremely boring at some points and x-rated and interesting on others. Why do you think us girls keep secerts from ya'll? Anyway not recommend for males.

Lana: Excuse me?  
Nami: I said do you like him?  
Lana: Why is everybody asking me this question? Why are ya'll so involved in my presonal life? Why can't ya'll butt out? Why can't ya'll leave me alone? Wait. Stay cause I have to get something off my chest before I exploud!  
Nami: I'm listening.  
Lana: The fact of the matter is that I do love the guy.  
Nami: Really? Then why do you treat him like crap?  
Lana: Well... I'm afraid to love him. He's a pirate and the son of one of the most notorious captains of all time. And how do you know he really love me of just wants to...ya know since I'm the only girl on board.  
Nami: That's the most bullshit I've heard since I came off the farm! He loves you very much trust me.  
Lana: How would you know?  
Nami: He gave me his ring just to get me to get you to tell me if you like him or not so I could tell him.  
Lana: You what?  
Nami: Oops.  
Lana: I can't believe ya'll did this to me! Nami: I'm sorry! But he wanted to know so badly! And that ring was so lovely.  
Lana: He gave you his ring? His most prized possession? The one he got from his dearest aunt? I can't believe it!  
Nami: Believe it. He said he'd give anything for your love.  
Lana: (blushing) That's so incredibly sweet! But I still want to make sure. I'll fight fire with fire.  
Nami: Man! What am I, some international spy? Sheesh!  
Lana: Are you gonna do it or no?  
Nami: Fine.  
Lana: Well I feel better. I think I'm gonna like it here on my brother's ship.  
Nami: There's only one flaw.  
Lana: What?  
Nami: That womanizing son-of-a-jackass Sanji.  
Lana: I've been through worst.  
Nami: Ah. The life of a female pirate. Filled with adventure and mystery and romance and woe.  
Lana: Got that right.  
Nami: I'm bored now.  
Lana: Me too.  
A brief pause.  
Nami: So I hear your a singer.  
Lana: Yeah. Singing is my life! Nami: I'm a thief.  
Lana: Cool. What do you steal?  
Nami: A bunch of things. Treasure. Shop items. Luffy's food from the fridge.  
Lana: Ha! That's funny.  
Nami: Is it true that you and Luffy swapped clothes?  
Lana: As true as the fact that my name is Lunariana-Bernatta.  
Nami: Is that your first name?  
Lana: Yeah. And Luffy's name is Luffesta-Bernard.  
Nami: You got to be kidding!  
Lana: Nope.  
Nami: Oh my God! That is so funny!  
Lana: But don't tell him I told you that. He'll get mad. You should know why he would call himself something else.  
Nami: I promise. Can you keep a secert?  
Lana: Yes.  
Nami: I think that Sanji is kind of cute.  
Lana: What!  
Nami: Don't tell anyone!  
Lana: If that is so, why do you treat him like a piece of crap?  
Nami: He is a piece of crap! But that doesn't mean he's not cute.  
Lana: Nami Nami Nami, what are you gonna do with yourself...  
Nami: Hey. I'm a girl, that's what girl's do.  
Lana: I guess. One time, Luffy had a crush on one of my older friends.  
Nami: (leaning closer) I'm listening.  
Lana: Anyway, her name was Shesata. He liked her so much that he swore he'd do anything for her. Of course since she was older, she already had a boyfriend. So one day he found out. He liked her so much that he was willing to fight the guy. He was huge too. So Luffy scheduled a fight with him. The rest is history.  
Nami: What happened?  
Lana: Let's just say that My mom passed out from the hospital bill.  
Nami cracked up so hard that she fell off the bed.  
Lana: I know. Luffy can be so stupid.  
Nami: I can't believe he'd do that!  
Lana: He did a whole bunch of things. One time I told him that if you jump into a pond at midnight, you'll be granted one wish. He actually did it. He got into so much trouble that at one point I thought he'd would never live to see another day.  
Nami: You must of lived an interesting life.  
Lana: Interesting ain't the word. Me and Luffy had a great 6 years. After that incident I thought my entire life would fall apart. We missed a whole bunch of years.  
Nami: Don't feel too bad. At least you are together again.  
Lana: Yeah I guess. But it's just not the same.  
Nami: Don't worry. Nothing can possibly split you up now.  
Lana: I so hope your right.

Author's 2nd note: Sorry to keep ya'll hangin! I got caught up in high school admission tests and other school crap...


	12. Taking advantage

Chapter 11: Taking advantage 

Lana and Luffy were in a trying to serenade each other to sleep. Luffy was as bad a singer as she thought. They were both nodding off to sleep.  
Luffy: (groggly) I'm...gonna beat you...this time. All I got to do is...stay awake...  
Lana: It's...my...turn...  
She cleared her throat and started to sing.

The kisses of the sun were sweet I didn't blink.  
I let it in my eyes,  
like an exotic drink.  
The radio playin songs,  
that I have never heard.  
I don't what to say,  
Oh not another word.

Lalalalalala It goes around the world,  
lalalalala It's all around the world.  
Lalalalala And everybody's singing,  
lalalalala And now the bells are ringing.  
lalalalalalala lalalalala lalalalala lalalalala...

Lana: Your...turn. Luffy?  
He had already fallen asleep.  
Lana: Ha! He thought he could beat me! I'm the world...(snore)  
She fell asleep on top of Luffy. For whatever reason, she was glowing with a blue arua.  
Nami walked into the room they were in.  
Nami: Hey guys I just wanted to check up on...ya'll.  
As soon as she stepped inside, she fell asleep. An hour later Sanji came in thhe room to tell them that lunch was ready,  
but he fell too. Several time periods later Zolo and Ussop went it the room and meet the sam fate. They were all asleep for about three hours. Finally Lana woke up.  
Lana: What the... Why is everyone in here? WAKE UP GUYS!  
Everyone slowly woke up.  
Zolo: Why am I in here? Sanji! Get off!  
Sanji: You were on me!  
Ussop: Calm down. Why are we all in here?  
Nami: I was about to ask the same question. All I remember is that one minute I just came to check on Lana and I the next minute I one the floor with you guys.  
Lana: This is wierd... Isn't it Luffy. Luffy? Hello! You know I don't like to be ignored!  
She slapped him but it did no good.  
Ussop: What wrong now?  
Lana: Luffy won't wake up!  
Sanji: Calm down. He'll wake up eventually. He's a deep sleeper.  
Lana: But.  
Nami: Sanji's right. As soon as he smells food, he'll get up.  
Sanji: Oh shit the food!  
He rushed out of the room and to the kitchen.  
Zolo: Well I'm out.  
Nami: Ditto.  
Ussop: I'm with them.  
Lana: But what about Luffy?  
Nami: Lana, he'll be fine.  
lana: Bu...  
Nami: Don't worry.  
She left her and Luffy alone.  
Lana: This doesn't seem right.  
She checked his pulse and his heartbeat. He had none. She panicked.  
Lana: HELP! LUFFY! HE'S HE'S.  
Nami, Zolo, Ussop, and Sanji rushed back in the room.  
Sanji: What's wrong?  
Jose sleeply walked in the room.  
Jose: What happened? I heard screaming.  
Lana: It's Luffy! He has no pulse nor a heartbeat!  
Nami checked his pulse and heartbeat. She looked at Lana as if she was pissed off.  
Lana: What?  
Nami: You made me come all the way hear for no damn reason!  
She stomped out.  
Lana: But but but... When I checked him he wasn't.  
Sanji: This was a waste.  
Everybody except Jose left. Lana looked very distraught and upset, but she was relieved.  
Lana: I could of sworn that he was dead.  
Jose: You probably misread.  
Lana: I guess.  
Just then Luffy's breathing got slower and slower until it stopped. Lana went crazy and started to scream. Fearing that she would make the crew angrier, Jose quickly covered her mouth.  
Jose: Calm down!  
She did. She burst into tears. After a few tears Luffy started to breath again.  
Lana: Stop scaring me like that Luffy! You son-of-a-bitch!  
She whacked him on the head but he continued to sleep.  
Jose: Why won't he wake up?  
Lana: Is he in a coma?  
Jose: How could he be in a coma?  
Lana: How am I supposed to know? Leave me alone!  
Jose: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!  
Lana fell into Jose's arms. He was surprised but held her tightly.  
Lana: What if he never wakes up? What if...if...he...dies!  
With her last word she broke into tears.  
Jose: Don't worry. He won't die. I'll do whatever I can to help.  
Lana: Thanks. If you were here I don't know what I'd do.  
She hugged him and left. Despite what was happening he couldn't help but smile.  
Jose: I can't believe she's falling for me. Everything's going according to plan. It's time for this fool to wake up. It's a good thing Nami gave me back my ring.  
He took off his ring and threw it into the air. It started to glow and hover in midair. After a few seconds the ring made it's way over to Luffy. After a final glow it went back on Jose's finger. Three seconds later Luffy woke up.  
Luffy: What going on?  
Jose: You were sleep.  
Luffy: Crap! I lost again.  
Jose: Lana! Come in here!  
She rushed back in to the room. When she saw Luffy she jumped on him.  
Lana: Oh Luffy! I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that ever again!  
Luffy: What are you talking about?  
Lana: You slipped into a coma!  
Luffy: I did?  
Lana: Didn't you know?  
Luffy: No.  
Jose: Wow.  
Luffy: Well since I'm in remission, do you want to play again?  
Lana: You didn't recover from cancer ya know.  
Luffy: So what. Are you playing or not?  
Lana: I ran out of songs. You lose all the time anyway.  
Luffy: Shut up!  
He stomped out the room.  
Lana: How did you get him to wake up?  
Jose: I pushed the pressure points on his arms.  
Lana: Thank you. You are my hero! Well actually you're Luffy's hero but I'm not gonna entertain the notation.  
Jose: You know I'd do anything for you.  
Lana blushed.  
Jose: Are you blushing?  
Lana: Yes... I mean no!  
Jose: Sure.  
Lana: I'll regret this but.  
She grabbed Jose and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. After she was done she ran away.  
Jose: All apart of my plan...


	13. Do siblings ever get along?

Chapter 12: Do siblings ever get along? 

Nami: Lana.  
Lana: Yes?  
Nami: Did you say something?  
Lana: What are talking about?  
Nami: Who are we talking about again?  
Lana gave Nami a cold stare.  
Nami: Oh alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was in a coma.  
Lana: I guess it's ok.  
Nami: Alright then.  
Lana: I need your help.  
Nami: Why?  
Lana: I did something sooo stupid that I can't believe myself!  
Nami: It couldn't of been that stupid.  
Lana: I kissed Jose.  
Nami: YOU WHAT?  
Lana: Please don't make me say it again.  
Nami: I thought you were gonna lay low!  
Lana: I know but I couldn't help it. I was vunerable damn it! How would you feel if your brother was half dead?  
Nami: Ok I get your point. But still. What will happen now?  
Lana: I don't know.  
Nami: I guess you should go steady?  
Lana: Oh please! Nami: I'm serious! I mean come on! He loves you. No duh. You obviously love him, ya'll should be together!  
Lana: Is it really that obvious?  
Nami: More obvious than the fact that your brother's dumber than the author's kid sister.  
Lana: What? Maybe your right. I guess. But I don't think I'm ready.  
Nami: Man, your as ready as you'll ever be.  
Lana: I don't know.  
Nami: You're a lost cause.  
Lana: I'm just a cautious person.  
Nami left. Luffy went up on deck.  
Lana: Hey Luffy.  
Luffy: Hey.  
Lana: How do you feel?  
Luffy: I'm fine. So what were you and Nami talking about?  
Lana: None of your beeswax!  
Luffy: Calm down. I heard anyway.  
Lana: You were spying on me?  
Luffy: Spying is an ugly word. Trying roaming.  
Lana: How much did you hear?  
Luffy: Enough to know that your making a mistake. I don't trust him Lana.  
Lana: I don't care what you trust! I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself!  
Luffy: I just worry about you. I am your older brother after all.  
Lana: Wow. Two minutes. That's a huge difference!  
Luffy: I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again! I don't trust him Lana! I don't think you should see him.  
Lana: Stop taking control of my life! You are not my father! Take charge of your crew not me!  
Luffy: I'm not taking charge of you!  
Lana: Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I started seeing Jose would you?  
Luffy: You're trying my patience.  
Lana: Screw your patience! Luffy: Don't you trust my judgement?  
Lana: Of course not! Your dumber than a doorknob!  
Luffy: You really think I'm that stupid?  
Lana: Haell yeah!  
Luffy: I can't believe you think I'm stupid! I'm smart enough to know that this is gonna end badly!  
Lana: Well you can take your prophetic speech and shove it!  
He sighed a long frustrated sigh.  
Luffy: You'll the hard way like you always do.  
He walked away. Lana fumed with anger towards her brother.  
Lana: I can't believe him! He is such a... A little... Uuh! I can even complete my sentences right!  
Unknown: Are you ok?  
Something touched her shoulder. Out of reflex she flipped him or her over. She noticed it was Jose.  
Lana: Oops! I'm so sorry Jose! Are you hurt?  
Jose: I'll live. I heard you and Luffy yelling. What happened?  
Lana: Luffy was being a jerk.  
Jose: I see. What were you arguing about?  
Lana: Well you see. My brother doesn't seem to trust you.  
Jose: Wow. I don't blame him that much.  
Lana: No! He has no reason to distrust you! He's just being paranoid and overprotective! He should have no reason to distrust my boyfriend! Oops.  
Jose: I'm your boyfriend?  
Lana: Oh no! I didn't mean that! I mean that just slipped out!  
Jose: Awww I'm touched. I like you too.  
Lana: I guess I should just spill it shouldn't I.  
Jose: Spill what?  
Lana: The fact that I love you... I loved you for a long time ya know.  
Jose: I know. I knew for a while. I just didn't say anything til you were ready to admit it.  
Lana: Wow. This is akward and embarassing.  
Jose: I think it the best day of my young life.  
He made a huge grin. Lana smiled too.  
Lana: I'm sorry I was treating you so badly.  
Jose: It's ok.  
Lana: Well that arguement made me tired. I'm going sleep.  
She gave him a short kiss and went to her room.  
Jose: Oh Lana. I almost feel sorry for you. As soon as my plan prevails, you and your brother will be wiped out. I kinda feel bad though. Oh well...


End file.
